plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is the final Mini-game on most versions and is also a conveyor-belt level, which means that plants are given to you. This Mini-game, being different to the first playthrough of level 5-10 on the Roof because the Zombot now has double the health (41,144 normal damage shots), is a repeat of the first boss battle in the game. Strategy Plant your plants up until the column before the flat part of the Roof, and leave an empty Flower Pot at the end of each row for Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms. Destroy his attacks when they come (Remember - use an Ice-shroom for fire balls, and a Jalapeno on the same row for snowballs), freeze him with Ice-shrooms to prolong time to damage him. Whenever plants are destroyed, replace them as soon as possible (especially when Dr. Zomboss throws a Camper and destroys up to six of your plants). Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss has four attacks. When not doing any of them he will send zombies (all except Aquatic Zombies, Flag Zombies, Balloon Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, Zombie Bobsled Team and Digger Zombies) at the player. *The most frequent attack is to duck down so you can see the Zombot's head. After a short delay its eyes will glow either red or blue, signaling his attack, which if not destroyed will crush the player's plants and Roof Cleaner: **If the eyes turn red, he will release a fireball. Use an Ice-shroom to extinguish it. **If the eyes turn blue, he will release a snowball. Use a Jalapeno to melt it, making sure to plant it in the same row. *Another attack is to dangle three Bungee Zombies from the Zombot's fingers. *If you plant plants on the flat part of the Roof, Dr. Zomboss may make the Zombot step on them, squashing them.. *Dr. Zomboss will throw a camper van down on your plants every so often, instantly crushing all of the plants in a 3 wide x 2 tall area. Tips *Always try to have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for Zomboss's Iceball and Fireball attacks If possible, save up many of two plants for Zomboss' attacks, as well as for tougher enemies such as Gargantuars, which take two Jalapenos to destroy, and Zombonis. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other. This helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. However, this will mean planting some in the back column (and others in the fourth column when you have more than one per row), where they will be vulnerable to Catapult Zombies. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with an snowball or fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after his attacks, providing a huge opening for your plants. *Butter has no stunning effect on the Zombot. *Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen solid, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. However, you should use them when he is merely slowed. *Note that he may place zombies in rows where he has just placed a fire or snowball and vice versa. *Try to plant at least one Kernel-pult and Melon-pult in each lane for heavy damage on tougher zombies in case you don't have an available Ice-shroom or Jalapeno when they appear. *Save spare plants and Flower Pots instead of planting over the edge of the Roof to be able to repair the damage from campers Dr. Zomboss throws faster. *If a row is completely empty, including roof cleaners, Dr Zomboss will not place zombies in that row. He might throw the camper on the empty row or release his ice/fireball attack, but no zombies will be set down. *Otherwise, try to distribute your plants evenly along the roof so that you don't have any weak points. *Pots come fast enough that you can stall zombies simply by putting new pots in front of them to eat. *Beware of Pogo Zombies. They can easily jump over your well-created plants and make you lose your roof cleaner. Gallery Camper.jpg|The camper thrown at you during his camper attack. Snowball Indicator.jpg|The indication of his Snowball attack. Note the blue eyes. Fireball Indicator.jpg|The indication of his Fireball attack. Note the red eyes. Stomp.jpg|His stomp attack. Fireball.jpg|The fireball attack. Can only be stopped by a Ice-shroom. Bungee.jpg|The Bungee Zombie attack. Snowball.jpg|The snowbal attack. Can only be stopped by a Jalapeno in the same row. Dr zomboss.png|Dr Zomboss surrenders. Trivia *Like in Survival: Endless, all Zen Garden plants can be obtained from zombies during this level. *Whenever Dr. Zomboss attacks you he pulls a few levers on the Zombot's control panel. See Also *Dr. Zomboss *Mini-games *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno *Adventure Mode *Gargantuar thumb|300px|right|A tutorial. Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Category:Night Mini-games Category:Roof Mini-games Category:iPad Mini-games